Harry Potter and the Power of Family
by AngelGoneDevil69
Summary: I'm running, my bag clacking behind me, tears streaming down my face, no idea where I'm going. I didn't care either, as long as it was far away from them.These are Harry's thoughts as he runs away from the Dursley home,and to a new life of powers and family.Rated T for dark aspects and mild swearing.Xover with Secret Circle BUT YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW A THING ABOUT SC TO READ!Enjoy!
1. Prologue: Welcome To New Salem

**A/N IS IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**A/N: Hi everybody, it's Angel, like always. So I LOVE Harry Potter, as some of you may know, BUT I also LOVE The Secret Circle. In, case you don't know, that is a show that was on the CW, but they cancelled it, it pissed me off, but it's also a book series by L.J. Smith, the person who wrote the Vampire Diaries series. The other day, I was on another one of my rants on how much I hate the Harry/Ginny couple. Don't get me wrong, I like her character; I just don't like her character with Harry. So I was trying to think of who Harry would be great with, I like H/Hr, but they still don't go together that well. Then it hit me, HP/DM! No, not Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, sorry slash lovers, Harry Potter/Diana Meade! Diana is from The Secret Circle, obviously, and I for one, think she and Harry would make a perfect couple. Then I thought of Harry Potter with dark powers. THEN, I thought of him as honorary twins with Faye Chamberlain and honorary siblings with the rest of the circle. Because he'd BE a circle member, of course. Then I screamed at the awesomeness of the scene my mind had conjured up. This was bad, 'cuz I was in the middle of AP Math at the time. OPPSIE, so here it is, I will be using characters, as well as aspects from both the books and the show. BUT YOU DON'T NEED TO HAVE READ THE BOOKS OR WATCHED THE SHOW! I'M MAKING IT MY OWN AND ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: After a small incident another story, Adrian, my muse, has stopped letting me do disclaimers, so Harry's gonna do it for me.** ***Harry is crying, for reasons that will be explained in this chappie.* Oh Harry, quit your crying, your gonna meet Diana soon! *He wipes the tears away, and generously does the disclaimer for me* Angel doesn't own Harry Potter, The Secret Circle, or anything else you recognize. She only owns the plot. *Harry goes back to crying* Thanks H!**

**Warnings: Mild swearing, dark aspects, Bad Dumbles, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Molly, and Arthur (sort of). Super powerful and totally badass Harry. Mage Luna, and Elemental Neville. And for my story to work New Salem has to be near Britain, instead of in the U.S.**

**Decided Pairings: Harry/Diana, Neville/Luna, Adam/Laurel at first, then Adam/Cassie, Jake/Faye, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Draco later, Cedric/Cho (yes, Ced's alive, how will be explained in this chappie, then expanded on later, oh and Harry never had a crush on Cho. Luna met Harry last year, when she told him she believed him about not entering the tournament, and she went to the ball with Nev. Harry asked Ginny, just as friends, and so she could get in, and Ron was forced to go alone, 'cuz I don't like him, after Victor left, he asked Hermione out and she said yes.)**

Harry Potter and the Power of Family

Prologue: Welcome To New Salem

Harry's POV

I'm running, my bag clacking behind me, tears streaming down my face, no idea where I'm going. I didn't care either, as long as it was far away from **_them_**.

But let me tell you how this started. First of all, I'm Harry Potter, yeah, the Boy-Who-Lived, although lately it's more like the Boy-Who-Lied. It's the summer before my fifth year, less than a week after school let out. I am, well, I was staying at the Dursley's house, like I always do. I hate them though, my _relatives. _I certainly can't call them family. Though they're not the reason I'm running away and crying, nor are they the **_them_** I am referring to. As if I would ever cry over the Dursleys. They mean next to nothing to me. I mean I wouldn't wish anything bad on them, but I wouldn't wish anything good on them either.

It's only been a few weeks since Cedric _almost _died. It's really weird. One second I'm seeing the killing curse flying at him, and I was thinking about how much I wish I could save him, and the next thing I know, a gold light encases him and he disappears. I found out later that he arrived at Hogwarts, still encased in that strange gold light. No one knows what happened. It's very mysterious. Some people think I did it, but they would be wrong. I couldn't have done that.

But anyway, back to the present. You're probably wondering why I'm running away. Or maybe you don't care. Actually, I don't know who I'm talking to, or thinking to. Can anyone even hear me? I don't know, and at the moment I don't care. Maybe I am crazy, like the Ministry of Magic says. Like I said, I really don't care. I don't have the strength to care right now, I'm running on pure adrenaline as it is, and it seems to be running out fast.

As for why I'm crying, well…

_Flashback (Still In Harry's POV)_

Thank god the Dursley's have let up on the chores, 'cuz they're so scared of Sirius. It gives me some time to myself. I'm currently walking into the leaky cauldron.

I see Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, and surprisingly, Dumbledore sitting at a table.

I walk over to say hi. "Potter is such an idiot." I hear from Ron. What? Why would he say that? I quickly duck into a corner so I could listen to their conversation, hopefully unnoticed. I hope they don't see, please don't let them see me.

"Yeah," Hermione adds. "I can't believe how stupid he is, he actually thinks we like him. Besides, he'd be dead without us anyways." She smirks as she says this, while Ron nods in agreement. "He would have died in first year without us. Although, the world would be better of without him." Ron sneers.

I feel like my heart is breaking in my chest, yet at the same time, an anger like none I've ever felt before is boiling up inside me. No one makes a fool out of a...I mean out of me. What was I about to say? Out of a…. It was on the tip of my tounge, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

Oh who cares, I say going back to feeling like the fires of hell are in my stomach. I glare at the table they're sitting at. I wish some thing would happen to it, something bad. Suddenly, as if the gods had saw fit to grant my wish, the glasses their drinks are in explode, spilling butterbeer everywhere, and the table cracks in half.

They all get up, looking just as confused as I felt. I see Dumbledore looking around for the source of the magic. My breath catches in my through, and my blood turns to crimson ice as he stares straight at me, but to my surprise, he looks away as if he doesn't see me. He attempts to repair the table and glasses, but fails. A wave of satisfaction courses through my veins, where my blood has turned back into its regular warm, thick, scarlet liquid form.

Though, I wonder why Dumbledore acted like he didn't see me. Maybe he's on my side? That hopeful thought is dashed by his words as they sit back down, scooting their chairs slightly away from the messy table.

"So let's go over the plan for this year." He starts. "Ron and Hermione, you will not write to him, thus making him angry, and more susceptible to visions from Voldemort." If it's even possible my anger grows. I respected him and he's in on this!

"Is this the year I get to start feeding him love potions?" Ginny asked. "WHAT?!" I accidentally scream aloud. I cover my mouth in horror, but no one seems to have heard me. What is going on? First Dumbledore looks right at me, yet doesn't see me, and now I scream and no one hears me.

"Yes it is." I am drawn back to reality by Dumbledore's voice. I can't believe they're gonna love potion me, so I fall in love with…Ginny. I mean, don't get me wrong, she's not bad looking. With fiery red hair, pale skin, a few freckles, and a slim figure, she's ok looking. I just would never feel that way about her. She's my best friend's, well _former _best friend's little sister. I would never want her that way.

"He must fall in love with you, and marry you, so that we can gain the Potter fortune when I kill him." That shocks above all else, he's gonna kill me? "You can't just kill him Dumbledore! Besides there's no need to! We don't need all his money, just some of it so we can support our family better. I'm sure he'll be perfectly willing to give it to us once he marries Ginny!" This comes from Arthur, who seems to be the only one against this plan.

He was right, in fact, before this, I would have been happy to split all of the money in my vault with the Weasleys. They've been like a family to me. Now I wonder if any of that was even real. The twins aren't here though. Maybe they're on my side?

Almost like she knew what I was thinking, Molly Weasley answered that question. "It's too bad we couldn't get Fred and George on board with this plan, and had to obliviate them because they were going to tell Harry." She sighs exasperatedly.

"Yes their abilities could have greatly helped us." Dumbledore agrees with the same level of exasperation. "I also wish we hadn't have had to do the same to Sirius and Remus. Their influence on the boy would have been a tremendous asset to our plans." He finishes with a huff, obviously peeved that they hadn't joined in on this little scheme.

I'm glad Fred and George are on my side, I've always liked them. I hope they're making good use of my triwizard tournament winnings I gave them last year. One thousand galleons to start up their joke shop. I was going to split the money with Cedric, but he told me to keep it. For some reason, he is one of the ones who think it was me who caused that light that took him back to Hogwarts and saved his life. Even though he was there and should know that I didn't. He said I did though, he insists I did actually. He says he saw the magic come out of me and go to him, and that the magic that came out of me created the gold light. He's wrong of course. There is absolutely no way I could have done that.

I'm also happy that Sirius and Profess-Remus are on my side too. I don't think I could take it if my godfather was in on this, he's the closest thing to family that I have. Also, Remus was my favorite Professor, and I really respect him, and like him. I mean, he didn't have to teach me the patronus charm, but he did, and he always seemed to care about me. So I'm glad he's not in on it either.

I mentally make out a list of those on my side, my true friends. Fred, George, Sirus, Remus, and… well there's no one else I can say for sure right now. Wait, Neville and Luna!

I had met Luna just last year when she approached me to tell me that she believed me about not entering the tournament. She's a little out there, but she's a great friend. I hate that she gets picked on so much. I've been trying to put a stop to it.

And Neville I had known since first year, but we grew closer last year when Ron abandoned me, and Hermione seemed to want to hang around him more than me. We had actually found out that his mother, Alice Longbottom, is my godmother. We should have grown up as brothers, and we vowed to be brothers in all but blood from then on, and Luna had become my little sister in all but blood. She had started dating Nev after he asked her to the Yule Ball. I was, and still am so happy for them, they make a wonderful couple.

Ron had gone to the Yule Ball alone, and did not seem to like the fact that Hermione went with Viktor Krum, his idol. Whether this is because he liked Hermione, or was jeleous that she got to meet Viktor and he didn't, I don't know. Although judging by the way they seemed to be glued to each other right now, I'd place my money on the former, not the ladder. I bet they're dating, and Dumbledore told them to keep it from me so it wouldn't alienate me, and make me feel like a third wheel. Because if I felt like that I might stray away from their _plans_.

I had gone to the Yule Ball with Ginny, just as friends, and so she could get in 'cuz it was fourth years and above and she was a third year. Now that I know she is planning to love potion me I regret that decision, but it's in the past. There's nothing I can do about it now and it **_won't_**happen again.

"Professor, how are you going to kill Harry without suspicion?" Herm-_Granger _inquires curiously. "Simple. The prophecy says he's the only one with the power to kill Tom. With my guidance, he will do just that. After Tom's out from under my feet, I'll kill Potter. I'll just tell the wizarding world that he was a dark wizard, and only killed Tom so he could take his place as the new dark lord." Dumbledore smirks at this plan.

I'm fuming. How dare he not only plan to kill me, but also plan to lie to the wizarding world about it so I'll be thought about with disgust in death. He doesn't know what he's dealing with….. I mean who he's dealing with. That is the second time that has happened. What am I trying to say? I think about it for a minute but can't figure it out, which frustrates me. And what's this "prophecy" that says only I can defeat Voldemort?

"And then I get some of his money, the prefect and later head boy position, his broomstick, the keeper position on the Gryffindor quidditch team, and my own quidditch team." Weasley Six (Ron) adds.

"And I get some of his money, the prefect and later head girl position, the books from his vault, and access to the Headmaster's study, and free access to the restricted section." Granger gloats.

"And I get some of his money, the Marauders' Map, Harry as my boyfriend and later husband, the prefect and later head girl position, a spot on the Gryffindor quidditch team, and my own quidditch team. Plus, I'll bear Harry's children, so I'll have his heir and the sympathy of the wizarding world when they find out Harry's a dark wizard, and has been using the imperio curse on me to make me love him, and raped me so I'd have his heir. And of course I'll decide to keep the baby, because it's not their fault what their father did, and beg the wizarding world to treat him fairly despite who his father is, gaining me even more sympathy." Weasley Seven (Ginny) boasts.

I am absolutely furious. That's it! That's what they want! For god's sake, other than access to the Headmaster's study and free access to the restricted section, which I couldn't get, and having Ginny as my boyfriend/wife, and letting her…. I shudder. …_bear my children. _I'd happily give them everything they wanted. Except my firebolt to Ron, since I love it and it was a gift from Sirius, but I'd buy him his own, and I'd have Sirius help me create another Marauders' Map for Ginny, because that is one of the few things I have that was my dad's.

I hear Molly start to speak so I turn my attention back to…what do I call them now? I can't call them my friends, or even acquaintances now. Hmm, what to call them- wait, that's it, I'll just call them them. Not even give them a real name, just them. Actually not just them, but **_them_**, so I can show my disgust for them when saying it.

"And I get some of his money, so I can finally buy all the things I've had to live without. I'm a 93rd generation pureblood, it's about time I started living like one." Weasley Mother (Molly) exclaims pridefully. I couldn't believe it. Here I thought the Weasleys didn't buy into that 'pureblood superiority' crap.

"And I'll get some of his money so I can support my family better." Arthur says quietly, still looking like he doesn't really approve of this plan. At least he has a good reason for this. That doesn't make it better, or mean that I condone what he is doing, but at least he's doing it for a better reason than the others. He's doing it for his family.

"And I get the rest of his money, his invisibility cloak, the artifacts in his vault, the loyalty and respect of the wizarding world for destroying 'Dark Lord Potter', and more political clout." Announces Dumbledore greedily.

"Potter will never know what's coming for him." Weasley Six smirks, while everyone else, except Arthur, nodded in agreement also smirking. Arthur was not smirking, in fact, he had a small, troubled frown on his face. However, he did nod in agreement like the others, though his nod was much more reluctant.

I have had enough. I come out of my hiding spot and walk over to their table with a forced smile on my face. It's confrontation time.

"Hi guys." I say in a false cheerful voice. "What's up?" I add. "Not much." Supplies Granger, seeming shocked. They are all obviously surprised to see me. "What are you doing here mate?" Asks Weasley 6, pretending to be curious, but know that I know, I can't understand how I missed the uninterested look before. "Oh you know, the Dursleys didn't want to see me for a while, so they sent me out of the house for a bit." I reply, faking that I don't know what's going on, fairly well, if I might add.

"Well it's good to see you." Granger lies unconvincingly; well it's not convincing now that I know, before I probably would have been convinced. "Yeah." Weasley Six agrees. "Wish I could say it's good to see you too, but I can't." I say, still in my false cheerful voice. Finally, I'm getting to the confrontation.

"What do you mean Harry?" Dumbledore questions. "These are your friends; you should be delighted to see them." He finishes, obviously ignorant to the fact that I just heard the entire conversation they had.

"Well," I say, instantly dropping the false cheerful voice. "Why would I be delighted to see two 'friends' who don't even like me, the girl who wants to love potion me, the woman who wants to steal my money, the man who wants to steal my money, so he can support his family, which is a better reason than the rest of you have, and the man who is planning to kill me, because I'm a 'Dark Wizard'." I reply, proud of the coldness in my voice.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Dumbledore answers in a nervous voice, the I could see hope in his eyes, hope that I didn't hear their plans. He dashed my hope that he was on my side, now I'm going to dash his hope.

"Oh cut the crap Dumbledore, I just heard all of your plans. I heard every bit of your conversation from 'Potter is such an idiot.'," I pause for a second to glare at Weasley Six. "on. So basically all of it." I finish with a withering look at all of **_them_**.

"And you know what the worst part is?" I ask, but none of **_them_** answer so I continue. "The worst part is that other than the respect, loyalty, and sympathy of the wizarding world, more political clout, and access to the Headmaster's study and free access to the restricted section, which I can't get, and having Ginny as my boyfriend/wife, and letting her…." I repeat my earlier action of shuddering. "…_bear my children_ because I just don't, and won't feel that way about her_. _I would have happily give you guys everything you wanted." I let that sink in for a second.

"Except my firebolt to you Ron, since I love it and it was a gift from Sirius, but I'd buy you your own, heck I'd even have it engraved with your name if that was what you wanted. And I'd buy you your own invisibility cloak Dumbledore, because that's one of the only thing's I have that's my father's. And I'd have Sirius help me create another Marauders' Map for you Ginny, because again that is one of the few things I have that was my dad's." I add thoughtfully.

"I would have gladly given you all of the money in my vault, bought you your own quidditch teams, I don't care about the prefect and head boy positions, you can have them, and as I already said, I would have given you all the money you needed or wanted, and you know why?" I inquire coldly, but again I receive no answer. "Because I thought of you all, except Dumbledore, as family, and Dumbledore I greatly respected and liked." I informed them.

"But not anymore. You all have shown your true colors, and I will never trust you, with anything, ever again." I hiss. "Not even with a single chocolate frog of yours?" Granger says smugly. I turned my glare onto her, and the smug look was instantly wiped off her face. "Not even with that." I clarify hatefully.

"Well I'm afraid we can't have that my boy." Dumbledore announces while pulling out his wand. I narrow my eyes. "You can't obliviate me in a bar full of people." I say, but even I doubt the truth of the words that just came out of my mouth. "Sure I can my boy," He says, his eyes not just twinkling, but gleaming. "These people all believe your mad, I'll just tell them it was for your own good." He finishes.

"Obliv-" I cut him off by somehow kicking the wand out of his hand and catching it. I don't know how I did that, but I don't have time to ponder it as the rest of **_them_** take out their wands, and I somehow do the same to all of **_them _**in less than five seconds.

They all look at me shocked, and internally I am shocked as well but I don't show it on the outside. I smirk cruelly at **_them_**. "I think I'll just keep these." I say while I put the wands in my pocket. They fit because I got this jacket in Hogsmeade last year, and it is charmed to never rip, to always fit because it grows when you do, and to has pockets with an endless extension charm on them, which was very useful right now.

"I must insist you give us our wands back Harry." Dumbledore says in a stern, disappointed voice, as if I care if he's disappointed in me. "Shut up old man, you have no right to insist that I do anything given the fact that** YOU ARE PLANNING TO KILL ME**! I say, my voice rising and attracting the attention of most of the people in the bar.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Rita Skeeter, and for once that fact makes me happy. I give her a discreet nod, which she returns.

"You guys may not have liked having me as a friend, but you going to **_despise _**having me as an enemy. No one messes with a…" I trail off, that's the _third _freakingtime that has happened. For god's sake, WHAT THE HELL AM I TRYING TO SAY?! I don't know, which just fuels my temper.

"With a what?" Weasley Seven asks meekly. "With a guy like me." I answer, still not knowing what I was trying to say. "I may seem naïve, sweet, and innocent, but I'm not naïve, or completely innocent, and I may be sweet sometimes, but I can also be deadly, dangerous, and downright terrifying when I want to be." I growl with a voice, and a glare, that left no room for argument. I was telling the truth.

I turn to Weasley Six. "You said, and I quote, 'Potter will never know what's coming for him', I disagree it's _you guys _who's never gonna know what's coming for _you._" And with that I turn on my heel and storm away, leaving most of **_them_**with looks of shock and horror. All except Arthur, who looked shocked of course, but had a small smile on his face.

_End Flashback_

After that, I went to Gringotts, got out some money, and made sure to tell the goblins not to let anyone besides me into my vault. I met with Rita and told her everything I'd overheard, as well as my thoughts and feelings on what was said. And gave her one thousand galleons to print the truth, as in _exactly_ what I said in the Daily Prophet. I also made sure to tell her that if the truth wasn't what was printed, she'd regret it.

I ordered a subscription to the Prophet, and I went to Flourish and Blotts and bought one copy of every book they had, then to Knockturn Alley's bookstores and bought one copy of every book they had. As well as the vanishing cabinet from Borgin and Burkes, the hand of glory, a cursed necklace, and a crystal that just sort of called to me.

Afterwards, I went back to Gringotts to get some more money, making sure to change a good amount of it to pounds. I used Dumbledore's wand to shrink everything, and went _'home'_ to the Dursley's house. Once there, I packed up all my stuff, said goodbye to my _relatives_, and left.

And that's how I got to this point. I'm running, my bag clacking behind me, tears streaming down my face, no idea where I'm going. I didn't care either, as long as it was far away from **_them_**.

I'm crying because well, even though I acted all calm, and collected during the confrontation with them, only showing my anger, what they had done really hurt me as well, more than anything Voldemort could ever have done. My heart is broken into so many pieces that I don't know if it's even able to be put back together.

I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. It's getting dark out, and I've been running for a long time, and it's been an **_extremely_** trying and emotional day, I'm exhausted. I think all of the adrenaline has left me by now, and I'm just plain tired. Emotional, sad, and furious, mind you,

but tired all the same. I see a town up ahead, I'll stay there, it's far enough away from **_them_**, and I really am tired.

I run into the town, and it seems like a nice place. There's something about that makes me feel like I've come home. Finally the events of the day hit me and I collapse on a street with sixteen houses, or at least that's what it looks like. I breakdown on the cold, hard ground, and start sobbing, the emotions I had been bottling in finally completely pour out.

Third Person POV

And so the events that would change Harry James Potter's life forever had begun. As he breezed into the town, and broke down on that street with the sobbing, and crying his eyes out, he never noticed the name of the street, Crowhaven Road, nor did he know how it would become his home, and the people in those sixteen houses would become his family. And as he'd breezed into the town, the hot, sticky, salty tears cascading from his eyes had kept him from noticing the extremely powerful magical wards he had passed through as he crossed the town line…..and the large sign that said 'Welcome To New Salem'.

**A/N: Alright, so the prologue is finally done! Hope you guys liked it! **

**I need some insulting names for Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore, Molly, Hermione, and Arthur (don't make Arthur's too insulting though), anf for ****_them_**** as a group. I already know the basic ones like Beaver, Bookworm, and Know-it-all for Hermione. Freckles for Ron. Slut for Ginny, Dumb-old-dork, the Headbastard, and he-who-has too-many-freaking-names for Dumbledore. But I don't have any for Molly or Arthur, of for them as a group, and I want some more for the characters I already have a couple for. Nothing to do with blood, like mudblood, I just can't see Harry going there, because ****_he _****doesn't buy into that crap.**

**BTW, I'm American, so if someone could fill me in on the British slang, that would be great! That being said I will be using the American spelling of words, for the sake of my sanity and my American spell check. **

**Lastly, please leave a review, telling me what you thought. Any advice or suggestions are always welcome. I love constructive criticism. However, flames will only end up fueling Faye's fire obsession and as you'll see next chapter, that is definitely not needed! Also, please inform me of any grammar mistakes I made, I'm very anal about grammar.**

**Now I know some of you are in a hurry so if you liked the story and want to continue reading it type in either Hiana or Diary which stands for Harry/Diana. If you thought it was okay, but could use some work, and you may or may not continue reading it type in Harmony which stands for Harry/Hermione. If you thought it was terrible and will not continue reading it type in *Angel shudders* Hinny which stands for Harry/Ginny. Keep in mind that no matter what you put, I will still keep writing this story, I just wanna know what you guys thought.**

**If you have the time though, please review. I won't promise you cookies that you'll never get, but everyone that reviews, no matter what the review says, will get a shout out in the next chapter. I can't give you cookies so that's the best I can do. You don't want my cookies anyway, I suck at baking.**

**This a/n is getting long, and most of you probably won't read it, so I'm gonna go.**

**Bye until the next chappie!**


	2. Chapter 1: When Harry Met Diana

**Hi, it's Angel, how are you guys? I hope you had a Happy Holidays, and I wish you the best in the coming year! I don't really have anything else to say, so enjoy the chappie!**

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To: Potter Dragon (I know that there are no spaces in your name, but it doesn't show up if I don't put them there). Thanks so much for the amazingly kind review, and for following and favoriting this story! You rock! If I could send you cookies I totally would!**

**I would also like to thank harville98 and Evangelynn for following this story. You guys rock too!**

**Disclaimer: Adrian is still banning me from doing the disclaimer, so Diana was kind enough to offer to do it. *Diana Smiles* 'It's no problem. Angel doesn't own Harry Potter, The Secret Circle, or anything else you recognize. She only owns the plot.' Thanks for that Diana, now on with the story!**

**Warnings: Mild swearing, dark aspects, Bad Dumbles, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Molly, and Arthur (sort of). Super powerful and totally badass Harry. Mage Luna and Elemental Neville. And for my story to work New Salem has to be near Britain, instead of in the U.S.**

**Decided Pairings: Harry/Diana, Neville/Luna, Adam/Laurel at first, then Adam/Cassie, Jake/Faye, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Draco later, Cedric/Cho (yes, Ced's alive, how was explained in the prologue, and will be expanded on later, oh and Harry never had a crush on Cho. Luna met Harry last year, when she told him she believed him about not entering the tournament, and she went to the ball with Nev. Harry asked Ginny, just as friends, and so she could get in, and Ron was forced to go alone, 'cuz I don't like him, after Victor left, he asked Hermione out and she said yes.)**

**_IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!_**

**PS: Diana may at first seem very Mary Sue, and so will a lot of the circle members, beauty wise at least, but their level of intense, powerful magic enhances their beauty. I promise you I didn't change anything from Diana's description in the book, other then she had green eyes in the book, and I changed it to blue, because I thought it would be weird if both she and Harry had green eyes. And don't forget, she and Harry are soulmates (will be sort of explained in this chappie, and fully explained in the next two chappies). He's in love with her, so he's gonna describe her as flawless, 'cuz that's what he sees. They do have flaws, you'll see! Alright, NOW on with the story!**

_Last Time: I breakdown on the cold, hard ground, and start sobbing, the emotions I had been bottling in finally completely pour out._

Chapter 1: When Harry Met Diana

Harry's POV

The tears sting, my eyes burn, but the hurt they hold is nothing compared to the hurt in my heart. Why do they hate me so much? What had I ever done to **_them_** that made **_them_** want to hurt me this way?

They are worse then Voldemort. At least I know where I stand with him, he's never pretended to care about me. I mean sure, he offered me a chance to join him, but I've seen how he treats his followers. Trust me, he doesn't care about them.

But they didn't just hurt me, they betrayed me, and that hurt so much worse than a million cruciatus curses. I trusted them, loved them, and this is what they did to me. Now, I don't think I'll ever be able to trust anyone ever again.

The tears just will not stop, I honestly didn't know I held this many tears inside of me. I just can't stop crying. This is the saddest I've ever been. Worse than all the abuse at the Dursley's, Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and the ministry combined. I don't know if- "Hey are you okay?" A clear, musical voice interrupts my thoughts.

I turn around to what has to be the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Heck, she's probably the most beautiful girl that's ever existed. Even prettier than Fleur, and all of the veelas combined. She was just drop dead stunning, even in the dim light of the evening.

She has long, shining, luscious, luxurious blonde hair, which falls in lazy waves to the small of her back, and looks like it's made of pure silk. Although, blond isn't good enough to describe the gorgeous color of her hair. It's more like light. Moonlight and sunlight woven together. That's what it looks like.

She's average in height, but that's the only thing average about her. She is slender, yet curvy in just the right places. Her skin looks like it is made out of fine porcelain. She has full, rosy pink lips, long, dark eyelashes, thin arched eyebrows, and a slim nose. But it's her eyes that draw me in more than anything else.

Her eyes are blue, but not the light icy blue you normally see, but a deep ocean blue. They look like two sapphires, or dark tanzanites, and seemed to have just a hint of violet in their depths, like a starless, velvet, night sky. Although they were deep, they were also clear, as if light existed behind them. They were full of care, and passion, and right now, concern. Concern for me.

I hastily wipe the tears from my eyes, "Yeah, I'm fine." I assure the girl. Her dark azure eyes fill with doubt. "Normal people don't cry when they're fine." She says logically, while shaking her head slightly. I can't help but say the first thing that pops into my mind. "I never said I was normal." What a stupid thing to say, she was just trying to help. Now she'll think you're a rude, ungrateful person. But to me surprise she laughs instead. Her laugh sounds like the tinkling of silver bells. "No I suppose you didn't." She reasons. I smile in relief as she sits down beside me.

"I'm Diana by the way, Diana Elizabeth Meade." She proclaims softly in her musical tone. Diana Elizabeth Meade. What a lovely name. "I'm Harry, Harry James Potter." I reply. She smiles, her lips parting to show two rows of perfect, pearly, white teeth. "It's nice to meet you Harry." She announces. "Likewise." I answer.

"So what were crying about Harry?" Diana inquires worriedly. I suddenly spill everything. I tell her all about my supposed friends' treachery. She's just so sweet, and caring. She's so concerned about my wellbeing even though she's just met me that I can't help but tell her what she wants to know; only leaving out the magical parts. I hate lying to her, well not telling the full truth anyway, but I can't break the statue of secrecy.

Diana listens intently the whole time, and once I'm done she looks quite angry. From the way she's been acting towards me, I highly doubt she gets angry often, so I'm touched that she's angry on my behalf.

"How horrible. You give them your trust your trust and love, and they go behind your back and pull something like that. I mean, I don't know you that well, but you seem like a nice guy, and the fact that they were trying to kill you, and steal your money and possessions, and force you into marriage, and all that other stuff. It just makes me mad. Friends are supposed to accept you for who you are, and have your back no matter what. That kind of betrayal is just appalling! I don't usually condone revenge, but this is an exception. I'm glad you told that reporter so the world will know what they tried to do." Diana raves angrily.

"I'm glad you think so." I state softly, happy that Diana's on my side. She turns to look at me with her deep, caring blue eyes. "You shouldn't cry over them, they don't deserve you." She urged gently. "Thank you Diana." I said, not knowing what else I could say at the moment. "I feel loads better now." I add on second thought.

Diana smiles. "I'm glad. Do you have a place to stay? If not, you can crash at my house." She asserts lightly. "Oh no, I wouldn't want to impose." I reply quickly. She shakes her head at me. "Nonsense, it's no imposition. We have six bedrooms and we only use two of them, we have plenty of room for you. Come on." She insists, gently helping me off the ground.

"I can't thank you enough." I declare earnestly. Diana waves my thanks off. "No thanks are necessary." She adds. I grab my trunk, and we walk up to her house in comfortable silence.

Her house was very nice. Painted a pretty pale yellow, it had several towers, and bay windows. It has a very warm and welcoming feel to it, just like the homey feeing the town has. We head inside. The inside is very fascinating. There was antique paintings on the walls, wooden tables and chairs, and cloth couches, but it was mixed with a flat screen TV, a laptop, a bluray player, and many other modern things. It was as if the past and present existed in perfect harmony here.

"Diana, is that you?" A man's voice echoed from another room. "Yeah Daddy it's me." Diana called back to him from my side. "That's my dad, Charles Meade." She explained to me, as we followed the voice through the house, after me leaving my trunk in the living room. "We live here alone, my mom died a little before I turned two." Diana admitted before an alarmed look spread across her face. "Your parents!" She cried. "They must be so worried. Do you need to call them?" She finished questioningly.

I shook my head sadly. "No parents. They got killed by that man that I told you about, the one I'm supposedly 'destined' to kill, on the Halloween after I turned one." I elaborated.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." She lamented sincerely. "Same to you about your mom." I answer. We spend another moment in silence.

"But you must have someone who takes care of you." She pointed out. "My _relatives_." I state sarcastically. She gives me an odd glance, obviously confused by my sarcasm. "My maternal aunt, her husband, and their son." I start to explain. "Let's just say, that if they found out that I got hit by a bus whilst I was running away, they'd break out the champagne and have a party to celebrate." I finish.

Diana gives me a serious look. "That's terrible. Your parents are dead, your _relatives_ hate you, there's a terrorist and his followers out for your blood, and your '_friends' _betrayed you." She manages to put it all in a nutshell with one statement. "That pretty much sums it up." I say sadly.

By now we have reached the kitchen, where there is a man making dinner. He has slightly darker hair than Diana, though it still has that odd blonde color to it, and is tall and muscular. I assume this is Diana's father.

"Hey sweetie, back from your nightly walk so soon?" He questions, then looks up and sees me. "Who's this?" He asks appraisingly, but not unkindly. "Daddy, this is Harry. I found him outside crying, his _friends" _She scowls as she says the word. "betrayed him, and his relatives that he's living with hate him, so he ran away and ended up here in New Salem. Can he stay here for the night?" She ends inquiringly.

"Of course he can. I'm Charles Meade, Diana's father." He says, holding out a hand for me to shake. I extend my hand and shake his firmly. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Meade. Thank you so much for letting me stay in your home." I claim politely. "No need to be so formal, please, call me Charles, and it's no trouble. We have more than enough room for you." He insisted, sounding much like his daughter.

"Dinner's ready." He announces. Diana and I wordlessly set the table, and help Mr. Mea-Charles bring the food over. "I hope you two are hungry." He surmises, as he starts to serve himself some food. I hesitate, before taking some onto my plate. There is plenty to eat. Steaks, lots of veggies, mashed potatoes with gravy, and what looked to be pecan pie for desert.

I took a bite of my steak, it was tender and scrumptious. "This steak is really good." I complement while cutting another bite for myself. "Thanks, I've wanted some meat lately. Diana's friends Laurel and Melanie were sleeping over this weekend and I've missed meat. No offence to Laurel of course, I love the girl, but her eating habits can get tedious." He chuckles, while Diana laughs he bell-like laugh again. "Laurel is a vegetarian. She loves animals, and herbs, and is very anti-meat. So she won't let us eat meat when she comes over." Diana explains, still laughing.

"Oh, do they come over often? You sound close." I ask curiously "Yeah, in fact. You'll probably meet them tomarrow, they live here on Crowhaven Road too, and they're a couple of my best friends." Diana answers. "I see. Who else live up here? It seems to be a while away from the main part of the town." I conclude. "It is. These are the original houses of the founders of the town. We're their decendents. There's fifteen of us kids living up here right now. Me, Laurel Quincy, Melanie Flowers, Adam Conant, Sean Dulany, Christopher or Chris Henderson, Douglas or Doug Henderson, Kordelia or Kori Henderson, Melissa Glaser, Deborah or Debbie Glaser, Suzan Whittier, Nicholas or Nick Armstrong, Jacob or Jake Armstrong, Zachary or Zack Bennett, and Felicia or Faye Chamberlain. The parents, and some of the grandparents of those mentioned also live here." Diana surmises helpfully.

"Ah, I get it. So your families have lived in these house since the founding of this town?" I ask, extremely interested. "Yep. New Salem was founded in 1693. According to legend, the founders of New Salem were witches who founded the town to escape the Salem witch trials." Charles says, while exchanging a look with Diana, they seem to be looking for something, though I had no idea what. "Really?" I question, my interest peaking even higher. It would be amazing if Diana was a witch, then I could talk to her about magical stuff. I really hope she's a witch. "Yeah, if the legends are to be believed." Charles adds, exchanging another look with his daughter.

'"That's so cool." I say, and I mean it. I really hope the legends are true. I'd love to be able to talk with Diana about magic. Diana and Charles smile and nod in agreement. "It is pretty cool." Diana concedes, still smiling.

For the rest of dinner, we talked about our lives. Diana and Charles had been living alone since Diana's mother, Elizabeth, which was where Diana got her middle name from, had died, Apparently, Elizabeth, along with a lot of the Crowhaven Road parents, and a good number of the townsfolk had died in a large boatyard fire. They told me about their life up to this point. How they liked to spend as much time together as possible, Diana's schooling at the town school New Salem High, which was a school for all grades, and how the other families on Crowhaven Road were like family.

"Well they actually are family technically." Diana had reasoned. "Like Faye's my first cousin, her mom and my mom were sisters, and the Henderson's are first cousins as well. The others are mostly cousins too, but further out, like second, or third cousins. The founders families tended to…breed together." She had told me. I had asked her what they were like and she had simply laughed her beautiful bell-like laugh. "You'll just have to wait until you meet them." She dismissed.

I had then told them all about my life up until this point. The only thing I didn't include the magic part. I'd have to wait until I knew for sure that they were magical before telling them that. I told them everything else though. What I could remember of my parents, my life at the Dursley's, my schooling at Hogwarts (though I made sure I said it was a boarding school for the gifted that my parents had gone to, and not a magic school), all about my friends (both **_them_** and my real friends), and recounted the story of my _friends' _betrayal for Charles. Diana had already heard it of course, but she listened intently and patiently to the story again.

"That's so terrible." Charles had sympathized. "So you don't have anyone to take care of you?" He had inquired. I then told them about Sirius. I know I barely know them, and I could get Sirius caught again, but for some reason, I just knew that Diana and Charles would believe me about him being innocent. They had, just like I knew they would. "I don't know how much we can do, but the other parents and I will see what we can do about getting your godfather cleared. If not, he's always welcome here in New Salem. We, as the founders decendents are in charge of the town, and the townsfolk will treat him the same as any other town member if we tell them to, and inform them of his innocence. There is not **_any _**government that is allowed jurisdiction in New Salem." Charles had even offered. Thought the way he'd emphasized any government, it was almost like he knew I was a wizard and was talking about the Ministry of Magic.

I had thanked him, and we finished up dinner with the pecan pie, and vanilla ice cream, which had been in the freezer to stop it from melting. Throughout desert, Diana had told me about the school holding a sort of camp for the kids in the summer. It was free, and you didn't have to come, you could even come some days and not come others. There were classes, for those who wanted a head start on next year's schooling, or who wanted to review for next year, but there were also activities, like sports games, and competitions. All in all, it sounded like a good idea, and like a lot of fun.

"Us kids on Crowhaven Road usually go, because we are the decendents of the founders, and because Faye's mom is the school's headmistress. Plus it is really fun, and you get to hang out with your friends." Diana had added. "Sounds like fun. Will I be able to go? I mean technically I'm not to town member." I had replied. "Of course you will, it's open to everyone. Besides you will be with the descendent of the founders." Charles had stated firmly. "More than one actually. Melanie, Laurel, Adam, Nick, Jake, Sean, Kori, and I always walk down to the school together, and sometimes Chris and Doug join us." Diana had agreed.

After dinner, I grab my trunk from the living room, and Diana leads me up the stairs to the bedroom I will be staying in. "Here it is." She announces stopping at a white door. "My room is right across from yours, and my dad's is right down the hall, at the end." She adds. I looked across from the white door and saw another white door, except this one has 'Diana Elizabeth Meade' painted in fancy gold letters on it. I nodded at her, indicating that I understood.

She opened the door to my room, and I took my trunk into it and sat it down on the floor. The room was perfect. The walls were a cream color, and the bed was a four poster canopy bed with mocha colored curtains and there was a mixture cream and mocha for the bedspread. There were two African Blackwood nightstands, one on each side of the bed. One had a cream colored lamp with a mocha shade on it, as well as an alarm clock, while the other was bare, leaving room to put a book, or my glasses on it.

The other wooden furniture in the room was made out of African Blackwood as well, including the wooden parts of the bed. There was a tall wooden dresser with drawers for my clothing, and a wooden vanity was placed in a corner, and had a mirror framed in dark gold on it. The only other wooden piece of furniture in the room was a wooden work desk that had a cloth mocha colored work chair sitting at it.

There was a mocha couch, with cream couch pillows in one corner, and a cream mocha cream loveseat in another. There was a cream cloth lazy boy over by the large bay window that had mocha curtains to match the bed. Hung above the bed was a dark gold chandelier that matched the frame of the mirror, small crystal prisms covered the bottom of the chandelier and made the light emitting fro it dance around the room.

There was a flat screen TV hung on the wall directly across from the bed, there was also a bluray player sitting on a long, glass table underneath it, along with a computer, and a cd player/radio.

I then notice a small door on the wall beside the bed, opposite the one we came in from. "It's a small bathroom. It's not very big, but there's a tub, a shower, a toilet and a sink." Diana explains when she sees me looking at it.

My favorite part of the room though is the paintings. They covered most of the cream walls, but they were gorgeous. They all had bright, vivid colors, and they were mostly of scenes in nature. They gave the room a calm, serene, natural feel.

I turn back to Diana and grin. "It's perfect." I proclaim honestly. She smiles back at me. "I'm glad you like it." She affirmed, "I'll leave you to unpack and get changed then. Good night Harry, I'll see you in the morning." She announced. "Good night Diana, see you in the morning." I replied as she departed the room.

I make quick work of unpacking my things. I place all of my clothing neatly in the drawers. I didn't unpack any of my books, since they were all magical. I did place my wand on one of the night stands, however on second thought; I switched it for Dumbledore's wand. His was untraceable, in case I needed to use it, plus there something about it, a sort of power, that I was drawn to, yet couldn't explain. I had felt something similar to it though, when using my invisibility cloak.

I chose a pair of pajamas for the night and changed into them, putting the dirty clothes into a mocha colored hamper in the corner beside the loveseat. I mentally reminded myself that I'd make sure to do my own laundry, Diana and Charles were doing more than enough for me.

I turn off the light and lay down in the fluffy bed, it is extremely comfy. I look up and realize that the ceiling is covered in glowing constellations. They look so real. I smile, and close my eyes. I think about everything that has happened in the past few, has it really only been hours? I feel like I've known Diana for my entire…existence. It's like she's a part of my soul. A part that I had been missing.

Earlier tonight I had thought, and I quote 'I don't think I'll ever be able to trust anyone ever again.' well, I was WRONG! In the few short hours I'd known them, I had already come to trust both Diana and Charles. Charles had invited me into his home, cooked me dinner, and even offered to help my godfather. And Diana, she is just…..I don't know how to explain it. She's the most gorgeous, kind, sweet, caring, generous, and all around amazing girl I had ever met. She is perfect. I just…..

Suddenly it hits me. I love her. I don't know how you can grow to love someone in just a few hours, but I did. In my time of need, she helped me, she took care of me, and there was something about her. Something I couldn't explain. Something that makes me love her, and want to protect her, with my life if I have to.

But it's more than that, I had loved the Ron, Molly, Arthur, and Hermione before they betrayed me, and I love Neville, Luna, Sirius, Fred, George, and Remus, but the love I feel for Diana is different. Could it be that I'm **_IN_** love with her?

I don't know. I need to rest though, it's been a long day. I need to remember to write Sirius tomarrow, oh and Fred, George, Remus, Neville and Luna too. They deserve to know what's going on. I won't tell them where I am though. That way Dumbledore can't pry it out off them, and try to come get me for 'my own good'.

You know what though, now I'm glad that I found out him and my so called _'friends'_, heck I even though of **_them _**as _family_, but anyway, I'm glad they betrayed me. I know that sounds weird, but think about it. If they hadn't betrayed me, or I hadn't found out about it, I never would have met Diana, and somehow now that I've met her, I simply can't imagine life without her.

I decide to think more about this in the morning. Right now I need to sleep. I relax and slowly slip from reality into the realm of dreams.

Dumb-As-A-Door (Oh Wait That's An Insult Doors Everywhere)-I mean Dumbledore's POV

Life is a mess right now. Harry found out about our plans, he stole our wands, and he ran away from the Dursley home. Merlin only knows where the boy is now, and I can't track him. Plus he has the elder wand and I no longer have any control over him. Things could not get worse. Doesn't Potter realize that our plans are for the greater good, and that he should not question me, Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the Light?

I head back to Grimauld Place, the headquarters for my organization, The Order of the Phoenix. We are dedicated to stopping Tom, and are the only hope of the Light. Of course, I'm the leader of the organization.

I call an emergency order meeting, and I see that everyone has already arrived when I walk in. The order includes Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Rubeus Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall, Sybil Trelawney, Filius Flitwick, Poppy Pomfrey, Alistair Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley, a few other Hogwarts professors, and myself of course.

"People of the order, I have called you here because we have a very important problem on our hands. Harry Potter-" Severus cuts me off. How dare he cut ME off? "Great what did that good for nothing brat do this time?" He sneers. "Don't call my godson a good for nothing brat Snape." Sirius threatens. "Or you'll do what?" Severus challenges. Sirius stands up and glares at him. "Or I'll-"

I cut him off. "ENOUGH! Severus, don't insult Harry, Sirus calm down and sit down." I say while giving them both a stern look. They both listen to me, obviously, but they are still disgruntled about, and sending each other glares.

"As I was saying, earlier today, I was speaking with Ronald, Arthur, Hermione, Ginevra, and Molly about some plans involving Harry, as well as the prophecy, and we failed to notice that he was there, He overheard us, and didn't like what he was hearing, so he confronted us." I say importantly.

Severus starts. "So why didn't you just wipe the br-" I give him a look. "Potter's memory then?" He finishes curiously. "We tried, but when we did he knocked our wands out of our hands, he also stole them, not bothering to give them back when he stormed out." I inform him, as well as those in the order who weren't there.

"Why that insolent, little-" Severus began, and I could see Sirius getting angry. I was about to cut Severus  
off, but Remus beat me to it. "That doesn't sound like Harry. Are you sure there was nothing else he overheard that would have made him made like that?" Remus inquires doubtfully. My anger flares. Even if I am lying, how dare he have the audacity to doubt ME? "I'm sure Remus." I lie, skillfully hiding my anger.

"The real point is that Harry ran away from his relatives' home, and I can't track him. I need you all to find out where he went, so we can bring him back to the safety of the Dursley House." I demand. They all nod. "Order dismissed." I conclude firmly. I will find you Potter, and you will go along with my plans. Nothing will stand in my way.

For I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the greatest wizard in history, and Leader of the Light!

Third Person POV

Little did He-Who-Has-Too-Many-Freaking-Names know, there was nothing he could do to stop Harry from standing in his way. Soon Harry would be a circle member, and more powerful than any being this world had ever seen. For on this night, an ancient prophecy, much more important than the one Sybil Trelawney had made, had been set in motion. On this night, the event meant to activate the prophecy had happened.

This was the night when Harry met Diana.

**_IMPORTANT QUESTION: DO YOU THINK THE CIRCLE SHOULD GO WITH Harry TO HOGWARTS OR SHOULD HE GO BY HIMSELF? YOU CAN ANSWER IN YOUR REVIEW, OR VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE, OR BOTH!_**

**Leave A Review And You Get A Shout Out In The Next Chappie**

**Hiana or Diary- I like the story and will continue reading it.**

**Harmony- The story was okay, but could use some work, and I may or may not continue reading it.**

***Angel shudders* Hinny- I didn't like the story and will not continue reading it.**

**Please note that no matter what you put, I will keep writing this story! More than just a name reviews are greatly appreciated, though I know some of you are busy. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, however, flames only serve to fuel Faye's fire obsession, you'll see more of her next chappie, and will see that is not needed. Please, have mercy on the circle and don't fuel Faye's fire obsession.**

**That's all for now. See you next chappie! Well, I won't actually ****_see_**** you, but you know what I mean. Bye Guys!**


	3. Chapter 2: There's Something About Harry

**Hey guys, I wanted to get this out to you ASAP. It's a little boring, as it is mostly on the bound witch culture and all, but you need that back story to understand what's going on. Plus there are some interesting parts, and it features the start of The Group That Needs A Better Acronym. You'll get it in a minute. Enjoy!**

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To (once again): Potter Dragon (I know that there are no spaces in your name, but it doesn't show up if I don't put them there). Thanks so much for the amazingly kind review, and for following and favoriting this story! You rock! If I could send you cookies I totally would!**

**I would also like to thank harville98, Sine Nominae, Sparrow nightmare, and Evangelynn for following this story. As well as Tsuarn for both following and favoriting this story. You guys all rock too!**

**Disclaimer: Adrian still won't let me do the disclaimer, but Faye is going to do it for me. *Faye looks up* What? No I'm not disclaimers are stupid. If your readers aren't intelligent enough to realize that you don't own any of this, then I really can't see how they are intelligent enough to read. *I sigh* Faye if you do it I'll give you this pack of matches. Angel doesn't own Harry Potter, The Secret Circle, or anything you recognize, she only owns the plot. Enjoy the chappie. There Angel I did it, now give me the matches. *I roll my eyes and toss her the pack of matches* **

**Warnings: Mild swearing, dark aspects, Bad Dumbles, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Molly, and Arthur (sort of). Super powerful and totally badass Harry. Mage Luna and Elemental Neville. And for my story to work New Salem has to be near Britain, instead of in the U.S.**

**Decided Pairings: Harry/Diana, Neville/Luna, Adam/Laurel at first, then Adam/Cassie, Jake/Faye, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Draco later, Cedric/Cho (yes, Ced's alive, how was explained in the prologue, and will be expanded on later, oh and Harry never had a crush on Cho. Luna met Harry last year, when she told him she believed him about not entering the tournament, and she went to the ball with Nev. Harry asked Ginny, just as friends, and so she could get in, and Ron was forced to go alone, 'cuz I don't like him, after Victor left, he asked Hermione out and she said yes.)**

Chapter 2: There's Something About Harry

Sirius's POV

Moony, Tonks, Mad-eye, Bill, Hagrid, Minnie, Flitwick, Pomfrey, Trelawney, Charlie, Fred, George, Kingsley, the other Hogwarts professors, and I all walk into the drawing room. "I don't get it. Knocking wands out of people's hands, stealing those wands, running away without telling anyone where he's going, this just doesn't sound like Harry." Moony growls frustrated.

"You're"

"Right Moony"

"That doesn't"

"Sound like"

"Harry at"

"All."

The twins had taken turns speaking like they usually did. I nodded in agreement. Normally I would find their antics funny, but today I'm just too confused, frustrated, and worried. I was confused with Harry's actions, frustrated that I couldn't figure it out, and worried for Harry's safety.

He's Voldemort's number one target. If Voldemort and his Death Eaters find out the Harry's run away from the protections on the Dursley House, they'd be after him before you can blink. I just don't want him to get hurt. He's my best friend's (who was pretty much my brother), and Lily's (who I had come to think of as a sister) son, and he's _my _godson.Plus, he's a great kid, I mean he risked his life to save mine and he had only known me for a couple of hours, and had only just come to believe I was innocent thirty minutes ago! Not many people, let alone thirteen year olds, would do that.

The point is I love him and he's missing.

"It just doesn't make any sense!" I hiss. "What could they have been talking about that would have made Harry so angry?" I add. "I don't know, but if the kid could knock six wizard's wands out of their hand before they could curse him, especially with one as powerful as Albus, then he'd make a damn good auror." Mad-eye pipes up.

This is so….frustrating. I can't think of a better word for it. It's just plain frustrating. What had made Harry so angry? Why ht, most had he acted like that? Harry was one of the calmest, most reasonable people I know. He listened to me about my innocence, so that just shows how far his patience extends.

"The most frustrating part is I feel like I know, but I can't remember." I admit. "Me too." Moony concedes. "Us as well." The twins agree at the same time. "Well, I don't, and I don't think any of the rest of us do," Minnie states in her Scottish burr to nods of agreement. "but maybe someone used a memory charm on you." She finishes logically in her professor voice. "Who would do that, and why?" Tonks asks confusedly. "I don't know, but I know a spell to undo memory charms. I'll perform it on you for." Kingsley booms.

He did so immediately and it all came flooding back to me. Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Ron, and Dumbledore's 'plans'. Kill Harry, have Ginny love potion him, steal his money and possessions, HOW THE HELL COULD I FORGET THIS? Oh yeah, he obliviated me when I wouldn't go along with his plans, and threatened to tell Harry. I am absolutely _**furious**_. I see Moony, Fred and George with the same look on their faces, and I know that's what was erased from their memories as well. We quickly fill the others in and they are just as furious as we are, even Trelawney loses her dreamy look and gets angry. "I've taught the boy in the noble art of Divination. He's not a very good student, but he's a great subject and a respectful, polite, and kin boy." She shouts.

"I've only ever had Miss Granger in my class, and only for her third year, but she didn't seem like the type to do something like this." Charity Burbage, who teaches Muggle Studies I think, exclaims. "Same here, I've only ever had Miss Granger, but I've seen that Potter boy around school, and he seems like a good kid." A woman I recognized as the Ancient Runes professor, Bathsheda Babbling, chimes in. "I concur, I've only ever had Miss Granger as well, but I am surprised and appalled to find out what she has been doing, to a friend no less." The professor for Arithmancy, Septima Vector, agrees wholeheartedly.

Pomona Sprout, and Auror Sinstra, who taught Herbology and Astronomy respectively, nodded their heads in agreement. They had both had Harry, and probably knew what he was like. They both seemed suitably angry about these 'plans'. "I TRUSTED DUMBLEDORE! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE WOULD TRY TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO Harry!" Hagrid thunders furiously. It's lucky this room already had silencing charms on it, otherwise the whole house would have heard him. "I agree with Hagrid." Two voices chorus, but surprisingly it wasn't the twins (the two of them as well as Moony looked to angry to speak), but instead it was Minnie and Flitwick, who looked at each other in surprise. Mad-eye nodded, obviously doubting his trust in his old friend. "I agree as well. Mr. Potter is my favorite patient, he is in the Hospital Wing a lot, and he is always so sweet, polite, and charming." This, of course, comes from Poppy.

"I haven't even met Harry, but from what I've heard from you guys, I think it's safe to assume he's a nice guy." Tonks speaks. "Yes, and no one deserves this." Kingsley adds in his deep, resounding voice. "Charlie and I have only met him once, but I think we can both agree that he was extremely kind, respectful, and fun to be around." Bill announced, while Charlie nodded.

"Twin I think we both know what we all need to do." Fred starts. "We sure do Twin." George continues. "What?" Tonks inquires curiously. "Start a secret society against Dumbledore and Voldemort of those that want to be free thinkers and not mindless sheep." Moony and I chorus and exchange a grin.

"I'm in." The rest of the group says in unison. I smile at all of them. "Okay, so what should we call ourselves?" I ask. "How about the Secret Herd of Individual Thinkers?" George suggests. "No twin, the acronym doesn't work." Fred announced while trying not to laugh. The rest of the people in the room had no reserves, and laughed wholeheartedly. "Oh well, it doesn't matter. We can pick out a name later." I said, still laughing.

"We need to warn Harry." I said worriedly. "Actually I don't think we have two he probably already knows." Moony reasoned. "What makes you say that?" I questioned. "Well think about it, what do you think it was that made him so angry? Angry enough to knock wands out of his friends and Headmaster's hands." Moony pointed out. "Of course! He already knows, that's what they were talking about that made him so mad." I exclaimed, happy to have finally figured it out. "Well that's good," Fred started "At least he knows." George ended, and there were nods of agreement from everyone in the room.

Albus Dumbledore, you better watch out. We're coming for you, and we'll make sure you pay. No one messes with _**MY**_ godson and gets away with it.

Diana's POV

I quietly shut the door of the guest room Harry's staying in. He seems like such an amazing guy. It's so terrible what his _friends _and Headmaster are planning to do to him. Well, I won't let that happen. It's funny that, in just a few short hours, I've become so protective of him, like I'd protect him with my life if need be.

Of course to me it didn't feel like just a few short hours, it felt like I had known Harry forever, like he was a part of my soul….hmm, I wonder.

I quickly call up the rest of the circle, the parents, and the elders that live here (grandparents)on my phone. It could be that the last member of the circle, and the boy of the prophecy, had arrived.

In the bound witch culture, sometimes two bound witch's magic links together and they become destined to be soulmates, or 'Written in the Stars' as some say. They're connected in heart, mind, soul, and magic. Heart for their love, mind as in they can talk telepathically, magic is that their magic is connected, and soul means, that well, in the eyes of magic at least, they're married. It's kind of weird, but considered an honor amongst bound witches.

Last generation, the soulmate bond brought the descendent of the family that is at the core of light magic, Amelia Blake, and the descendent of the family at the core of dark magic, John Blackwell aka John Balcoin, together. That means that the most powerful light magic ever and the most powerful dark magic ever got together. Yes, we all think it's odd, but it also means that their soul child will be the most powerful magical being to ever exist, and as the heir to the Balcoin family they will control the demons of the underworld, for the Balcoin heir is considered their king of sorts as the Balcoin family is the most powerful dark magic family of all. He will also control some creatures that Francis Balcoin (the first known ancestor of the Balcoin line, and a _**SUPER**_ evil guy) created called dementors. The wizarding world now uses them to guard some wizarding prison. Azkaban or something.

An oracle had predicted that this generation would have the most powerful pair of soulmates to ever exist. The daughter of the Meade family, meaning me, and the soul son of John and Amelia, who would be a double magical, both bound witch and wizard. He would be the most powerful magical to ever exist, and would find his soulmate and the circle just before he came into his full powers. They would be in the most powerful circle to ever exist. And they would have to unite all the magical races, and a non magical one, to overcome evil, and bring an era of harmony between the races, both magical and non magical, to the world.

I don't know exactly what the whole prophecy really means, but Harry seems like the guy it talks about. I mean, I feel a connection to him in my soul, plus he's exactly the type of boy John and Amelia had requested their soul child to be.

First off though, I should probably explain what a bound witch is. We are an ancient race of magicals that date back to the sixteen hundreds at least, though according to legend, we've been around since the start of time. Unlike wizards, we don't need a wand to do magic, our powers allow us to perform magic from will power alone. We have an amount of control over the stars and planets, and derive power from the elements the world, such as air, fire, water (in all forms including ice and steam), earth, spirit, shadow, time, space, electricity (natural electricity works better, such as lightning), and so on. We could even change the weather to our will. We're effectively the most powerful magical race out there.

Some families come with specific powers, or areas of expertise. For example the Meade family has more control over the stars and planets than most bound witches, and the Chamberlain family has a heightened ability for fire, air, and earth, but they don't do as well with water. The Balcoin family comes with an advanced form of telepathy (the power to read, control, and project thoughts/minds) and a heightened ability to manipulate magic (such as change a spell coming at you that's meant to torture you into a spell to tickle you, and manipulating the magic either coming at you through a spell or power, and the magic around you to give yourself more strength and power), and heightened self-healing, while the Blake family come with an advanced form of empathy (the power to read, control, and project emotions), and the ability to read auras and magic (magic reading just means they can tell how powerful a being's magic is), and heightened healing (of others). If Harry is John and Amelia's soul child, he will have all of those.

Although, circles, once bound, have the ability to talk telepathically to all the other members, and feel the other members' emotions. Most bound witches have basic telepathy, which only allows them to project thought to the surface level of another being, but can't read more than surface thoughts, or look at memories. Circle members can also draw on the other members' power and magic if they need it.

We make potions, and also use spells, but we have powers so we don't need spells unless we're trying to do something specific. We're a dwindling culture; there are not many circles out there. We are just under elementals, and just above psychics and mages in scarcity.

Elementals are beings who can control the elements of nature, mostly air, fire, water (in all forms including ice and steam), earth, and sometimes electricity. They can also control the weather like us. In terms of power, they are just below us, and right alongside mages.

Psychics have the powers of telepathy, empathy, magic manipulation, aura reading, and short term premonition (meaning they can see into the future, but not very far into the future like oracles can, at most they could see something a year out, where as oracles can see things hundreds of years out). They do not have many defensive powers, but can easily change any spell or magic you throw at them to whatever they want, so they are considered just below elementals in power, though they are scarcer than elementals, as well as bound witches, but not quite as scarce as mages.

Mages are different according to their level of power. They can control the elements, have telepathy, empathy, aura and magic reading, premonition (they can see all of the ways a situation can play out, and much farther into the future than psychics, though not quite as far as oracles, at most one century, maybe less, more like decades I suppose). They are masters at magic manipulation, both incoming magic, as well as the magic around them, However, as I said, how good they are at these things depend on their level of power, and unfortunately most mages these days aren't very powerful. Mages are the scarcest kind in the magical world. There are very, _**VERY**_ few of them left.

All of these races (bound witches, elementals, psychics, and mages) have heightened reflexes, heightened senses (hearing, sight, touch, smell, and taste), and a natural ability to protect themselves, which makes it a breeze for them to learn non magical styles of fighting like martial arts, because it just comes naturally. As for the senses thing, they can see and hear things that are miles away, feel the even slightest change in the air, smell things that are miles away, and can tell you exactly what the smell is without their sight or hearing, and can taste every little bit of flavor something has, and tell you exactly what it is, how old it is, even what country it came from, without their hearing, sight, or smell.

Bound witches, elementals, and mages, all have the ability to create their own spells, and have a natural instinct for creating spells, though spells an elemental creates must use one of the elemental's elements. An elemental can have one element, two elements, three elements, and so on. They can even have all of the elements, however full elementals are about as rare as really powerful mages.

The only power or ability oracles have is premonition (both short term and long term), they exist solely to make predictions and prophecies.

Bound witches also have heightened beauty, and an allure much like veelas, just not as strong. Our allure is much more subtle, and our beauty isn't overpowering, it just makes us prettier than the average person. Our allure is much like a 'vibe' that makes us draw you in, and invokes powerful emotions, be it a fondness for us or a fear of us. Those with empathy can project an allure which is much stronger, so mages have them too, how powerful the allure or 'vibe' is depends on how powerful the mage is. Although the 'vibe' can also be used to repulse people, or make them want to stay away from you. If a person's will is strong enough, or if they have the pendants that negate all magic the Witch Hunter's created and use, they can overcome the allure.

The New Salem circle is the most powerful and well known circle. Other magical species know about bound witches too. Such as goblins, werewolves, giants, merpeople, centaurs, all types of elves (including, but not limited to house elves, high elves, warrior elves, and regular elves), fairies/fae, vampires, arch angels, regular angels, veelas, mages, and elementals know of us.

Actually, the only magical species we've really hid our existence from is wizards. This is because we don't like their arrogance. You see, in the bound witch culture, it is considered a capital offence to treat any other species, _especially _if it's another magical species, with anything other than respect, even if you don't particularly like them. The _**ONLY**_ exception to this rule is if they have treated you are those you care about badly, or harmed you or those you care about.

For example the witch hunters, because they set the fire that killed mom, and have been killing bound witches for centuries for no other reason than the fact that we have magic, which makes us 'evil'. Which is stupid. Power is only power, magic is only magic, it's the way we use it that make it, and us good or evil.

We don't call non magicals 'muggles' either, there shouldn't be a special term for non magicals, it's derogatory. It's like calling a dark skinned person the N word. We just call them non magicals or normals, 'cuz let's face it, we're the freaks here, not them.

So the point is, only wizards don't know of us, even the non magicals have heard the legends of bound witches, especially if they live in New Salem.

By now everyone is here. What elders live here, the parents (though only the Henderson's have both parents, most only have one, though the Armstrong's and the Bennett's both have no parents), and my circle.

My dad comes in from the other room and joins us. "What's up Princess?" Faye inquires, somehow managing to look uninterested and curious at the same time. I roll my eyes. Princess is short for the Princess of Purity. Faye's _**EXTREMELY**_ sarcastic, and has come up with insults for everyone she's ever met. She's a good girl at heart, but her attitude can be…difficult to deal with sometimes.

They all look at me curiously. "Earlier tonight, I found a boy named Harry outside crying." I start. I quickly launch into the story of everything that had happened tonight, making sure to leave nothing out, with daddy chiming in at some points. "The thing is, I think he might be the boy of the prophecy." I finish, letting that sink in.

There were mixed reactions. Curiosity, shock, disbelief, and for the circle member's excitement flitting across the faces of those in the room.

"You really think so?" Faye demands, not bothering to look uninterested anymore. There were three things Faye was obsessed with fire, magic, and power, and a full circle is much more powerful than an incomplete one.

"Yes, I do. He looks about my age, which means he probably is close to turning fifteen, that's in the prophecy, he found me and I feel a connection to him in my soul, soulmates with the daughter of Meade, also in the prophecy, and he's everything you told me John and Amelia asked for in a soul child." I argued.

A soul child is, simply put; a bound witch whose biological parents are not bound witches. When a pair of bound witches can't have a baby, for whatever reason, like in John and Amelia's case, Amelia was infertile, and then they cast an ancient spell that will take their magic and pass it on to whomever magic finds worthy. The soul child becomes the true heir of the family, so they technically have two sets of parents. Soul children are extremely rare, rarer than even full elementals and really powerful mages, because most bound witch couples are able to have their own children. The spell will only work if the couple _**can't **_have a child, not if they just don't want to.

Also, bound witches don't get their full powers until they turn fifteen, which is why Harry looking around my age is so important. The prophecy states that the boy will find his soul mate and circle right before he comes into his full powers. If a soul child or orphaned bound witch doesn't know about their powers, they usually don't act up unless their holder, or someone their holder cares for is in great danger. Until they are getting close to turning fifteen. At that point, their powers act up when they get emotional, and also any thing they will to happen, or hope/wish for, if their powers can do it, and powers can do most things, then their powers will make it happen. Until they start using their powers consciously, they won't have the heightened beauty or the allure, though they do have the instinctual defense techniques.

You can request what you want the child to be like, what qualities you wanted them to have. John and Amelia had asked for a child who was good, kind, passionate, determined, loyal, respectful, and caring, but also for their magic to be given to a child that really needed it. From what I've seen Harry has all of those qualities, and seems like he could really use powers, and a circle of people he can trust.

"Is he a wizard, the prophecy said he'd be a double magical, both a bound witch and a wizard?" Melanie questioned, always the logical one. "I think so, I did a quick scan of his surface thoughts-" Daddy starts. "Daddy!" I yell. He shouldn't do that, it's an invasion of privacy. "I had to make sure he didn't have any intention of harming you sweetheart, I'm sorry." He apologizes. "It's okay, just don't do it again." I concede.

"Thank you. Anyway, on the surface of his mind was that wizarding school Warthags-" He was cut off by the ever intelligent Melanie. "It's Hogwarts." She corrects. "It's stupid. Who names a school after a mud covered animal and a skin condition?" Debbie chimes in, rolling her eyes. "Then again, that's the idiocy of wizards at work." Suzan surmises carelessly. "Suzan, I think you just summed it up perfectly." Melissa commends.

"Back to the point, the wizarding school, Hogwarts, was at the front of his mind, and he said his headmaster was a man named, Dumbledore, who if I remember correctly runs Hogwarts. His name's Albus Dumbledore, I think." Daddy tells. "It is, I remember Melanie telling me about it." Bubbly, peace-loving Laurel pipes up. Daddy smiles and gives her a nod before continuing. "Also, that guy who killed His parents, the one he is supposed to be 'destined' to kill, is that wizarding dark lord Voldemort."

Faye bursts out laughing. "Faye it's not funny, his parents were murdered!" I lash out angrily, and to my surprise, Faye actually looks contrite. "That's not what I was laughing at. I was laughing because I can't believe the idiot named himself 'Flight From Death', and the fact that he puts the word Lord in front of it just goes to prove that he is the 'Lord' of cowards." She amends. "I guess that is pretty funny." I admit with a small smile, as the rest let out a chuckle or two at Faye's words.

"So it is highly likely that he is the boy of the prophecy." I conclude. "Okay, we'll keep an eye on him. Diana, bring him to camp tomarrow and have the rest of the circle meet him. And we'll have a dinner party at my house so us Elders, and the parents can meet him as well." Jane Blake, one of the Elders that live in New Salem commands excitedly. Well, can you blame her? If he really is John and Amelia's soul child, then he is her soul grandchild. She hasn't had any family since John and Amelia died, her husband had passed away a long time ago.

"Sounds good." I announce. "I can't wait to meet him." Faye smirks. My anger flares up, but I force myself to calm down. Don't interpret her wrong Diana, Faye doesn't want to date him or anything, she just wants to see for herself how powerful he is. Faye likes Jake, _**they're **_dating.

I tell the circle a little more about Harry, while the adults talk about the meaning of the prophecy or something. After that there is some small talk before everyone says their goodbyes and leaves. I really hope Harry is the boy from the prophecy. I _**really**_ like him, plus I wouldn't want to get everyone excited like this for nothing.

"Goodnight Daddy." I say, yawning. "Diana, if Harry really is the boy of the prophecy, you know what that means right?" Daddy inquires seriously. "It means he's my soulmate. I'm okay with that, I always knew this day would come, we all did because of the prophecy, and he seems like a really good guy. I could definitely do worse, though I don't know if I could do better. He seems pretty perfect." I state, giving my honest opinion. Daddy smiles knowingly. "Yes, you could most certainly do worse. I like Harry, he seems like a good kid." He says, then gives me a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight sweetie, sleep well." He proclaims, then heads up the stairs to bed.

I absentmindedly walk slowly up the stairs. Harry really did seem perfect, but what if he didn't like me? I know soulmates are supposed to love each other but what if he doesn't? I'm nothing special. I mean, I'm ok looking, but there are much prettier girls out there.

Harry is good looking, with pale, unblemished, white skin, thick, jet black hair, thick, dark eyelashes, semi-thick, arched eyebrows, and a long, slim nose. He had a slight build, and when he talked, it was like you had to listen, he attracted people like moths to a flame, even without the allure and empathy. It was his eye that were his best feature, at least I think so.

They were like two pools of liquid electric emerald, and if you caught even just a glimpse of them, you couldn't help but stop and stare at them for a while. They were as green as a tropical forest or fresh new grass, and the way they lit up and captivated you every time he smiled; they made you want to smile too. And his gaze was as piercing as a shard of emerald green glass, when it turned in your direction, you could tell he saw not just your body, but your soul.

Plus he was the most kind, sweet, caring, generous, polite, respectful, and all around amazing guy I had ever met. What could he possibly see in me? I don't deserve him, and he deserves a girl much prettier, and better than me.

Even as I think that, I can't help but hope beyond hope that he does like me. I meant what I said to daddy, I highly doubt that I'll ever find a guy more perfect than Harry. It seem impossible. I love him. I don't know how you can grow to love someone in just a few hours, but I did. I guess that's what finding your soulmate truly means. That you love the person from the second you meet. From the second you lay eyes on them, you fall for them. Well I had definitely fallen for Harry. I'm head over heels _**IN**_ love with him. But it's too much to hope that he loves me too. There is no way that someone like him could ever love someone like me.

Oh well. I walk into my room and climb into the bed. I am really tired. The last thing I think before I fall asleep is 'There's something about Harry…'

**So no Harry's POV in this chappie but I hope you still enjoyed it. Please leave me any questions about things you might not have understood in the reviews. I tried to explain it as best I could.**

**Next chappie Harry will meet the rest of the circle. There will also be more of the group that needs a better acronym. That was honestly a mistake, when I was reading over it I realized what the acronym would be and couldn't resist adding in the joke. Some more of **_**them**_**, and their POV's and situation will be in the next chappie as well. Plus, Neville, Luna, and Neville's Gran show up in New Salem? I will have it out by Tuesday at the latest unless something drastic happens.**

_**IMPORTANT QUESTION: DO YOU THINK THE CIRCLE SHOULD GO WITH Harry TO HOGWARTS OR SHOULD HE GO BY HIMSELF? YOU CAN ANSWER IN YOUR REVIEW, OR VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE, OR BOTH!**_

**Leave A Review And You Get A Shout Out In The Next Chappie**

**Hiana or Diary- I like the story and will continue reading it.**

**Harmony- The story was okay, but could use some work, and I may or may not continue reading it.**

***Angel shudders* Hinny- I didn't like the story and will not continue reading it.**

**Please note that no matter what you put, I will keep writing this story! More than just a name reviews are greatly appreciated, though I know some of you are busy. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, however, flames only serve to fuel Faye's fire obsession, you'll see more of her next chappie, and will see that is not needed. Please, have mercy on the circle and don't fuel Faye's fire obsession.**

**See, Diana does have flaws, her major ones being she's good to a fault, and tries to see the good in everyone even if their like Voldy or Bellatrix and have no good in them. Plus, she's got a very low self esteem, is a self-sabotager, she depreciates herself/ her worth, and she's extremely insecure.**

**Bye until next chappie!**

**PS: Besides Harry, Nev, Luna, The Circle, The Parents, The Elders and those already in it, tell me who else you want to be in The Group That Needs A Better Acronym!**


	4. Chapter 3: Right Into Someone

**Hey guys. It's Angel, I'm back! Not much to say right now so, ENJOY!**

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To: Potter Dragon (I know that there are no spaces in your name, but it doesn't show up if I don't put them there). Thanks so much for the amazingly kind reviews (I got your review of chappie 3, you are so sweet), and for following and favoriting this story! You rock! If I could send you cookies I totally would! It is also dedicated to autumn gold. Thanks so much for your kind reviews of chappies 2 & 3. I'm glad you enjoy this story! Don't worry, the circle will be going to Hogwarts with Harry to help him with the, well, being as I say mild swearing only for this story I can't call them what I want to, so let's just say traitors. It is ALSO dedicated to Rebellious one. You're review was very kind, and full of great suggestions. Thanks so much for reviewing, and also following this story!**

**I would also like to thank ****Bosie83****, ****Sine Nominae****, ****Sparrow nightmare****, ****harville98****, ****hash4 u all****, and ****mon bade**** for following this story. As well as Tsuarn, ****Bosie83****, and healing cat for both following and favoriting this story. You guys all rock too!**

**Disclaimer: Adrian's still being a brat about me not doing the Disclaimers, so Laurel offered to do it. *The bubbly girl bounces of the bed* It's not a problem. Angel doesn't own Harry Potter, The Secret Circle, or anything else you recognize. She only owns the plot and The Group That Needs A Better Acronym, though she doesn't own the people in the group. Enjoy the chappie! *She says this all very fast, and without taking a breath. I feel faint just from watching her* Thanks Laurel!**

**Warnings: Mild swearing, dark aspects, Bad Dumbles, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Molly, and Arthur (sort of). Super powerful and totally badass Harry. Mage Luna and Elemental Neville. And for my story to work New Salem has to be near Britain, instead of in the U.S.**

**Decided Pairings: Harry/Diana, Neville/Luna, Adam/Laurel at first, then Adam/Cassie, Jake/Faye, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Draco later, Cedric/Cho **

**Now, on with the story!**

Chapter 3: Right Into Someone

Harry's POV

I wake up with a start and panic for a second at the unfamiliar room. Then I remember I'm at Diana's house. I smile at the thought of Diana. I glance over at the clock on the nightstand and see that it's a little after seven, a.m. of course. I listen and don't hear anyone else up, so I figure Diana and Charles are still asleep.

I'm going to take a shower real quick, and then I'll make breakfast for the three of us. They've done so much for me, I feel like I should do something to show my appreciation. Besides, I don't mind cooking as long as I get to eat some of what I cook. Cough Dursley's Cough.

I head into the small bathroom attached to my room. It's really nice. With a porcelain sink, toilet, and claw foot bathtub, and a square glass shower. I step into the shower and turned on the water. It was nice and hot immediately. I basked in the warmth for a few minutes, allowing the hot water to sink into my muscles and relax me.

I grab the shampoo from the shower rack; it has a light, floral scent to it. I scrub it into my hair and wash it out. Then I put in the conditioner that has the same scent, and wash my body with the citrus body wash while I let the conditioner set. Afterwards, I wash out the conditioner, rinse off, and step out of the shower to towel off with a fluffy powder blue towel.

After getting dressed in a plain red t-shirt, and some grey cotton pants, both hand-me-downs of Dudley's, I head downstairs to make breakfast. I make chocolate chip Belgium waffles, bacon and cheese omelets, French toast, and a fruit salad. I set the table, making sure to put out syrup, and various juices.

"Mmm, something smells good." The clear, musical tone I had come to recognize as Diana sounded. I turn around to see that Diana and Charles had come down the stairs. Charles was dressed in a nice black suit, with a dark, charcoal grey tie, and gold cufflinks. Diana however, is still in her pj's. She is wearing a light green t-shirt with stars printed all over it, and matching flannel pants. Her hair is a bit messed up, and her eyes still sleepy. She looks absolutely adorable.

"Yeah, I made breakfast for us, to show you my appreciation for letting me stay over. There's chocolate chip Belgium waffles, bacon and cheese omelets, French toast, and a fruit salad." I explain.

They both assure me that it's no problem as we all sit down at the table and start to eat. "So Harry, last night I called up Headmistress Chamberlain and told her you'd be coming today, also there is going to be a dinner party at the Blake House tonight, and Jane Blake wants you to come." Diana announces. I was surprised, that was nice of her and them, but wait… "Who's Jane Blake?" I ask. "Oh, she lives at Number 1 here on Crowhaven Road. Her daughter and son-in-law died in the fire, so she has no grandchildren." Charles implies, giving me an odd look.

"So, are you excited to meet the rest of us Crowhaven Road kids today?" Diana inquired, obviously trying to change the subject. "Yeah, I can't wait. I hope they like me." I reply honestly. I really did hope I got along with Diana's friends; otherwise she may not like me anymore. I can't stand the thought of Diana not liking me. "Oh, don't worry, they will." Diana assures.

We eat the delicious breakfast with small talk, mostly about the camp and the dinner party tonight. Apparently it's going to be very casual, just me and the people who live on Crowhaven Road. We finish eating, and both Charles and Diana thank me for making breakfast, and I quickly told them that they were welcome, and it was the least I could do. After that, Charles had to go into work (apparently he's a lawyer, which explains the suit), he kisses Diana goodbye, and says goodbye to me. I bid him goodbye as well, and tell him to have a great day.

"If you want, you can wait on the front porch while I go get changed, and then I'll meet you out there." Diana suggests. I nod, and head out to the porch while she runs upstairs to her bedroom. I sit out there for a minute, when suddenly I see one of the doors on the street open, and out walks a girl, who looks to be just a bit older than Diana and I.

I watch her from my place on the porch. Like Diana, she has blonde hair but it is not as light as Diana's, but not as dark as Charles', more of a golden blonde, but it also had red tones to it making it a strawberry blonde. Like a field of fresh wheat when the rays of sun glint off of it. She also has a very large chest area, almost seeming to large too be natural, not to be a pervert or anything. She is wearing a floral, apricot colored blouse and a solid apricot skirt that come to about a centimeter or two above her knee and clung to her figure.

She notices me and heads over. "You're Harry right?" She questions warmly. "Yeah, how did you know?" I respond, bewildered.

This close up, I can see her face. She has blue eyes like Diana, but they were a much lighter color, though not quite icy blue, more like china blue. She is also wearing make-up; mascara, eyeshadow, eyeliner, blush, lipstick, lip gloss, the works, though unlike some girls I've seen at Hogwarts, she didn't have an inch of the stuff on her face, and seemed to be very skilled at putting it on, every bit of make up accented a specific feature of her face perfectly. She somehow makes it obvious she is wearing make up, yet makes it look very natural at the same time, like the make-up is a part of her. Fashion and beauty obviously meant a lot to this girl.

"Oh, word travels fast in this town, especially on this street." She giggled, as if she knew something I didn't. "I'm Suzan by the way, Suzan Whittier, and you're Harry Potter, the new kid in town. It's nice meet you." She claimed sincerely, extending a hand for me to shake. I did so. "It's nice to meet you as well Suzan." I replied with the same amount of sincerity.

Suddenly, Suzan's brow furrowed, indicating that she was deep in thought. Why are you wearing those clothes?" She inquires curiously. Of course, Suzan obviously cares about fashion, and Dudley's hand-me-down are in no way fashionable. I can feel a bit of heat coming to my cheeks, signaling my embarrassment. "Oh, my relatives would only ever give me my cousins hand-me-downs, plus my relatives are the most boring people ever, and Dudley make Shamu look skinny." I explain sheepishly. Suzan looks appalled that anyone would go against fashion like that, and then, as if a light bulb had gone off in her head, her china blue eyes lit up.

"Oooh, can I give you a makeover? Please, please, please, please, PLEASE!" She begs excitedly. "Umm, sure?" I say questioningly, not sure of what else I could say. She jumped up and down, clapping her hands, looking like a little kid on Christmas.

"Alright Harry I'm ready. Oh hey Suzan, what's got you so excited?" Diana's voice question from behind me. I turn around and I swear my breath catches in my throat. I thought Diana was gorgeous last night, but in the full light of the morning her beauty is even more evident, and she seems to be looking particularly beautiful this morning.

She is wearing a green suede jacket over a midnight blue silk shirt, skinny jeans faded almost white, and blue sandals that matched the color of her shirt and had a bit of a heel to them. At her throat hangs a simple silver pendent that had a single stone in it, a milky stone with a blue-white shimmer. Her porcelain skin was unblemished, the only change in color being a faint flush of rose on her cheeks, but it was natural color, not make-up. Her brilliant blue eyes shine in the morning light, like two sapphire colored stars, and are accented by the color of her shirt and heels, as well as her long, dark lashes. Her long, shining, silken hair flows behind her in luxurious waves, the impossible color of it making the sun's rays seem dull in comparison. A few strands hang around her face, framing it perfectly. Her kind smile lit up her face and showed off her rows of perfect pearly white teeth, and her full rosy pink lips. She was perfect.

"Hey Diana, Harry just agreed to let me give him a makeover." Suzan replies, still jumping up and down excitedly. "Oh how wonderful!" Diana exclaims. "Suzan is really good with fashion." She complements. "Thanks Diana. Faye, Debbie, and Melissa all went in to camp early to sabotage the cheerleaders or something. I didn't want any part of it, so do you mind if I walk down with you guys today?" Suzan asks. "Of course you can Suzan." Diana states as if the answer should be obvious.

Suddenly another voice sounds from in front of the porch. "Hey Diana, oh Hi you must be Harry. It's so nice to meet you, we rarely ever have new kids in town, especially on this street, which makes the fact that you're hear all the more interesting. Do you like New Salem so far? Are you excited to go to camp today?" The girl says this in a rush, and without taking a single breath, making my head spin. "Honey, I think you're overwhelming him." A soft male voice spoke.

The boy stepped in front of the girl and extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Adam Conant, you must be Harry. It's so nice to meet you." He utters calmly. I reach out my hand and firmly shake his. "You as well, and who is this?" I ask, motioning to the bubbly, enthusiastic girl. "My girlfriend Laurel Quincy, she's just real excited to meet you." He explained casually. "Well it's Nice to meet you too Laurel, and to answer your questions, yes I like New Salem so far, and yes I'm excited to go to camp today" I tell her. She smiles at me.

I take a moment to look at Laurel and Adam. Adam is tall, taller than Laurel by a few centimeters, and has charcoal grey hair, that almost looks silver at some angles. He has calm, serious, hazel eyes that are mostly green with just a hint of gold to them. He is muscular, tan, and could be considered intimidating.

Laurel on the other hand could not be considered intimidating in the least. She has long, thick, chocolate brown hair that's nearly as long as Diana's. The ends of her hair just brush the top of her shoulder blades. Her eyes are also chocolate brown, but darker than her hair. Her hair is a milk chocolate color, while her eyes are more of a dark chocolate color. That doesn't stop them from being bright and enthusiastic like Laurel herself seems to be. She has an attitude that is peace-loving, bubbly, friendly, and seemed like a great friend. She is tan, but not quite as tan as Adam, and is skinny, but not overly skinny, she looks happy and healthy.

"Camp is a lot of fun, and a good learning experience. You have to make sure you don't lose anything over the summer, and it's great to get a head start on next year." A cool voice said. "Like you ever need a head start on school Mel." Laurel laughed. "You must be Harry Potter, I am Melanie Flowers. It's a real pleasure to meet you." The girl who had just arrived articulated. "Pleasure's all mine." I reply shaking the new girl's hand.

"Mel's our brain. She's devastatingly smart. Plus, she knows everything there is to know about computers." Diana states fondly. Melanie smiles serenely. "Not everything, sometimes I feel like I don't know anything." She responds in her cool, calm, yet somehow still warm and welcoming voice. "Well, you most definitely know more than me. My school doesn't have any technology, plus they don't even teach any normal classes like Science, English, or Math, and have no Gym, Music, Art, Home Ec., or Health classes either." I admit. Melanie looks shocked and horrified at the sound of the school. "And you're sure this is a school?" She asks, her disbelief resounding in her voice. I nod. "Well don't you worry, I'll get you caught up in no time." Melanie says, and I can practically see all of the plans whirring through her head

Intelligence wise she kind of reminds me of Granger, but Melanie is unlike Granger in every other respect. Where Granger takes every chance she gets to show off her knowledge, Melanie is humble. Where Granger is loud, thoughtless of the inferiority she treats others with for their lack of knowledge, and wants to keep all the smarts to herself (for example, Granger never lets anyone else answer a question in class), Melanie is quiet, thoughtful, and eager to share what she knows with others (for example, offering to help me catch up on my muggle schooling). Where Granger is unwilling to accept that there are things she doesn't know, and people that are smarter than her, Melanie accepts that she doesn't and never will know everything, and is willing to listen to others opinions, knowledge, points of view.

Melanie's appearance suits her perfectly. She is tall and lean, and has cool, light grey eyes, the color of a cloudy sky. She has very light platinum blonde almost white hair, even lighter than Diana's though it doesn't shimmer the same way, and it is styled into a short bob with side swoop bangs. Her hair comes to the bottom of her neck, just above the top of her shoulders, and the ends curl outwardly a bit. She was also the only person I had ever met who could manage to look like they were wearing glasses when they weren't.

"Thanks, that would be great." I speak sincerely. "No problem." Melanie assures, beaming. "Oh look, here come Jake and Nick." Suzan pointed out. "That's good; it means we only have to wait for Sean, Zack, and Kori." Adam adds.

"Hey everybody, are you all okay? How'd you sleep? Oh hi, you must be Harry, it's great to meet you. I'm Jake Armstrong, this is my brother Nick. How are you? Do you like New Salem so far?" The taller boy says. "It's very nice to meet you," The quiet, more sullen boy adds softly. "It's wonderful to meet you two as well. I'm doing good, and I really like New Salem so far.

Jake is taller, and more muscular than Adam, I'm guessing he's seventeen or eighteen. However, his grin, and protective, brotherly nature made it hard to be intimidated by him, though I got the feeling that any enemies he had would be very intimidated. He has very short, dark blonde hair that is almost a bronze color, but it has streaks of golden blonde through it. His skin is a slightly lighter tan than Laurel's, more of a beige. His eyes are light chestnut color, with just a few subtle flecks of dark red in them. He seems to be the 'big brother' of the group, but behind his joking, protective attitude, I could see pain in his eyes. Aren't the Armstrong's one of the families Diana said had no parents? I think so, that's probably where the pain came from. I can relate to that.

His brother was much more quiet, and sullen. His eyes are a dark, mahogany color, the red tones much more noticeable, and the pain in his eyes was more intense and obvious. He had the same hair as is brother, except his was a bit longer, and the same skin tone too. He seemed thoughtful, complicated, and evaluating, but nice. I look forward to getting to know him better.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. It's a really great town, though small. The history is very rich. Did Diana tell you that the founders of this town were thought to be witches who escaped the witch trials?" Jake questions. "Yeah, I think that it's really cool." I answer. Honestly, I think it would be the coolest thing in the universe if Diana and the other Crowhaven Road kids were witches and wizards. I loved Diana, I was in love with her, and I felt a connection to the others as well. It wasn't the same connection I felt towards Diana, more like…siblings I guess. Like we were the same in a way. I don't know, but there is definitely something more to New Salem, something I don't know about. But I have a gut feeling I'm going to find out very soon.

Two more boys are now walking towards us now, they look younger than the rest, but not by much, they probably just turned fourteen, or are just shy of fourteen. They have a childish air about them, and seem to be arguing about some comic book characters. "That's Zack and Sean." Diana whispers. "Zack's the one on the left, Sean's the one on the right." She elaborates so I know who's who. "Superman is the best superhero." Zack's dictates, the voices now carry to us so we can hear the conversation. "No Batman is the best; Superman is arrogant and over rated." Sean disagreed. "Well bat man doesn't even have any powers." Zack argued.

Zack is taller than Sean, but only slightly, he isn't very muscular, but does have some muscle. He has brass blonde hair with light brown streaks in it, eggshell colored skin, and pale, crystal blue eyes, the color of a clean pool. He seems to be the more mature one of the two, the childishness was not as evident as it was in his companion. He seemed burdened, I think Diana said he had not parents either. I felt bad for him, he didn't have a sibling like Jake and Nick did, it must have been even harder for him.

I mention this to Diana. "Actually he has an older sister, Cassie. Unfortunately, she didn't handle her parents death very well, and became troubled, and a bit of a miscreant. She was there you see, at the boatyard the night of the fire. She had snuck there in her parents trunk, she had to watch as they died, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She was around three at the time. She left town a few years back, I think it held too many bad memories for her." Diana explains.

That must be even worse, he lost his parents, his sister had never been the same again, and she had left. While I don't support this Cassie's decision to leave her brother, I do sympathize with her. I remembered my parents' deaths to. The dementors made me relive it over and over. It had made me think of making more then a few very stupid decisions in my third year at Hogwarts. I just didn't (and still don't) understand. If I was powerful enough to save myself, why couldn't I save them too?

I had never believed Dumbledore's 'love protection' story. My mum couldn't be the first to sacrifice themselves to save a loved one. Even if Voldemort hadn't offered the chance to live to anyone else (I still don't know why he did that), that didn't mean someone couldn't jump in front of a killing curse meant for another, which would still be sacrificing yourself for someone you love. So why had I been the first to have a 'love shield'?

Still, I felt for this Cassie girl, she probably feels the same way. She was there, so why couldn't she stop it? Of course it wasn't her fault, but still, she probably blames herself, just like I blame myself. Though mine really is my fault. If I could use that power to save myself then I could have, and should have, used that power to save them too. I also can understand her leaving, even if I don't quite agree with it. I mean, I'd find it hard to live in the place I'd watched my parents died to.

Putting my musings aside, I return my attention to the two boys. I move on from Zack and onto Sean. He has very dark brown hair, much darker than Laurel's, and if you looked at it just right, you could see the barest hint of a reddish tone through it. He has hazel eyes, but they are brownish gold with hints of green instead of the other way around like Adam's. He has fair skin, though not quite as fair as Zack's or Diana's, and has barely any muscle at all. He seems very immature and childish, but not in a bad way, more like a slightly annoying, yet lovable, little brother. He seems to be a talkative, happy, childish, polite, friendly boy.

"Zack, Sean, this is Harry." Diana introduced. The two boys looked up from their argument. "Oh, hi. It's so nice to meet you." Zack says brightly. "Yeah, it's really exciting, especially considering…" Sean trailed off as the others gave him a look I couldn't decipher. "that it's on this street." He finished unconvincingly. There was an awkward moment of silence. "You know, I think the Avengers are better than Superman or Batman. They've got the best of everything, plus gods with awesome powers." I supplied, hoping to break the silence.

I had seen the Avengers Movie **(Quick a/n: I know the Avengers movie wasn't out then, but let's just pretend that everything that is out now was out then. It just makes it easier for me to write.) **because Dudley and his 'gang' had a sleepover one night, they were watching it, and I snuck down and watched from the stairs. I like the movie, I like Iron Man in particular. I think he has a good sense of humor, even if he is a bit arrogant. My second favorite character is probably Thor. The love and devotion he has towards his brother, even knowing what Loki has done, is just amazing in my opinion.

The two boys nod in agreement. "You're right, they have super-powered people/gods, and normal people, with no powers, but who still kick ass." Zack reasons as Sean bobbed his head enthusiastically.

The three of us talk for a few more minutes about the Avengers, then a soft, gentile, but firm voice sounded from behind us. "My brothers are at the school rigging lockers to turn people pink or something so they won't be walking down with us today." The voice claimed. I turn around to see the origin of the voice, which was a girl who looked to be no older than thirteen, possibly even twelve. She sees me and smiles. "You must be Harry, I'm Kori, Kori Henderson. It's good to meet you." The girl confirms; I had figured she must be Kori, as everyone else Diana had mentioned had already arrived. "It's good to meet you too Kori." I reply. She beams at me, then turns to Diana. "Sorry I'm late, my brothers turned off my alarm clock so I over slept." She apologizes. "No problem Kori." Diana laughs. "Kori's older brothers are twins, and major pranksters, though they can be serious when they want to be. The only one they'll listen to is Kori, but it doesn't stop them from pranking her." Nick explains to me quietly with a small smile on his face. "They sound like Fred and Gearge." I admit with a grin. They all (except Diana, who I had told about Fred and George at dinner last night). "Two of my friends, my _**real**_ friends." I clarify and they nod.

I can see why her older brothers would listen to Kori. She is small in stature, and younger than the rest of us, but has an air about her that says she is not the type of person that you want to mess with. I got the feeling that she said and did what she wanted, and knew was right, no matter who it pissed off, and if they tried to stop her…well I get the feeling that I definitely wouldn't want to be them.

Kori is small and slight in stature, but her determined air makes her seem bigger than she actually is, and her skin is tanner than Adam's, not by a lot mind you, but it is noticeable. She has deep auburn hair, the color of red henna powder, though I can tell it's natural. She has a small, kind face, and her skin (like all of the Crowhaven Road kids' it seems) is unblemished. She has pretty, full, peach colored lips, and her eyes are a gorgeous blue-green, like the color of the ocean overcast day. They are clear, and their color is emphasized by the turquoise pendent and ring she's wearing.

Kori's voice brings me back to reality. "So how did you end up here in New Salem anyway?" She questions curiously, and all of the others look at me expectantly. "I'll tell you as we walk." I sighed before immediately launching into the story for the third time since I got here. Diana chimed in on the parts she knew so I didn't have to relive all of it, for which I was grateful.

"So that's how and why I am here." I finished, as I look to see their reaction. I was pleasantly surprised to see them all angered and horrified over what had happened to me. I hadn't expected them to care this much, after all, we just met, but maybe they feel the connection too?

"It seems to me that your Headmaster Dumbledore is the brains and leader of this operation and the others are just his mindless sycophants. He sounds like a manipulative, evil, self-righteous, arrogant, all around terrible, control freak of a Headbastard." Kori concludes. "Headmaster." Melanie corrects, though judging by the look on her face, she doesn't really want to. "I know what I said." Kori insists stubbornly. "Yeah, well tell him that." I recommended sadly. "If I ever see him I will." She vows without even a second of hesitation or faltering, solidifying my earlier impression that she does and says what she wants without caring who it pisses off.

At this point the others say goodbye, and break off to get to their classes, or meet up with friends, or in Melanie's case, head to the library, which just leaves Diana and I. She was going to take me to the headmistress' office to sort out what classes I'll be taking and all. I stared up at the majestic, ancient building before me. It looked too regal for a high school, but sure enough, on the side printed in large black letters was 'New Salem High School'. There was also a large, concrete sign that read 'New Salem, Incorporated 1693'. "Wow, this is an old town." I exclaim in wonder.

Diana smiles at me, an amused expression on her face. "Come on, let's get going. You don't want to be late on your first day." She surmises, still looking amused at my awe. I nod and smile back at her. Diana was so gorgeous and kind, I was just happy and proud to walk beside her.

And in the halls I noticed some thing strange. We couldn't walk two steps without getting stopped by someone

"Oh, hi Diana-have you got a minute?" "Diana! I'm so glad to see you…" "Diana, it's killing me. Won't you just _think _about this weekend?" (This obviously came from a guy, and it kinda pissed me off, but I don't show it on the outside.) Practically everyone we passed wanted to talk with Diana, and those who didn't still called hello to her and hung around the edges listening.

I watch in awe and respect as she talks to each and every one of them, even ones that looked like they were in kindergarten. She considered no one beneath her, and seemed genuinely interested in what every single one of them had to say. The guys begging for dates were the only ones she dismissed, smiling. I have to admit that gave me a wave of satisfaction.

Many of the people gave me curious glances, and even came up and introduced themselves. "Hello, I'm Sally Matthews, the student body president, welcome to New Salem." "Hey, I'm Kristy Smith, one of our cheerleaders. Welcome to the camp." "What's up, I'm Brandon Michaels, the football quarterback. Welcome to town." "Hi, I'm Jeffery Lovejoy, center on the basketball team, and also captain. Welcome to New Salem High."

These were just a few of them, there were many more. They were all nice to me, and a common thing that was said by all of them was, "If you need anything, let me know, I'd be glad to help." Apparently if Diana liked you, and hung out with you, than you were good in the students' books. I must have shaken hands and introduced myself at least a hundred times.

After a while, Diana bid them all goodbye, explaining that she needed to help me get set up for classes. They all told her goodbye, and waved to me. I waved back before walking on with Diana.

"Well, aren't you Little Miss Popular?" I joke. She laughs. "I guess you could say that, you looked like you were getting on pretty well with everyone back there too." She replies. "That's only because I was with you." I point out. "Maybe it started because you were with me, but give yourself some credit, you're a charismatic guy." She complements. "Thanks." I tell her beaming.

We head into the headmistress' office. Dawn Chamberlain has long flaxen blonde hair, and amber eyes. She is very kind. We decide that I will take English, Chemistry, History, Math, Art, Chorus, Home Ec., and Technology. I had history, math, art, chorus, and lunch with Diana. It was also on an A day, B day, C day schedule on A day I had English, Chemistry, Home Ec., and Art, in that order. On B day I had Math, Technology, Chorus, and History, in that order. Apparently, C days were spent doing fun activities, having small, friendly competitions, and hanging with friends. All in all, I was happy with my schedule.

"Welcome to New Salem Harry. Let me know if there's anything I can do for you just let me know." Dawn smiles. "Thanks Headmistress Chamberlain." I say gratefully. "No problem, and please call me Dawn. I'll see you at the dinner party tonight right?" She inquires. "Yeah, I'll be there." I agree. "Then I shall see you then. Have a great day." She concludes. "Thanks Dawn, you too." I respond. "And you have a good day too Diana." She adds. "Thanks Dawn, you too." Diana echoes my earlier statement.

Diana and I walk towards my English classroom, getting stopped every two steps along the way once again. Just before the bell was about to ring, Diana pulled me towards a door. "Here is your English class." She explains while pointing toward the door. "I've got to get to biology, then psychology, but I'll meet you at eleven fifteen for lunch." She adds. "Where?" I ask, almost panicking as Diana started to leave, for the first time since I got here (other than to sleep and when I was waiting for her on the porch this morning), I wasn't going to be with Diana. "Oh in the cafeteria, just ask someone to tell you where that is. We eat in the part that's in the rear, behind the glass door. We call it the back room, you'll see it." Diana assures me.

The people around me exchange astonished looks. As Diana walks away, one of the girls speaks. "You get to eat in the back room?" She questioned enviously. "I guess so." I tell her absently, watching Diana until I can't see her anymore. "But…" Another look was passed between those around me. "Are you in The Club?" A boy finishes, and he says 'the club' like it was capitalized. I was uncomfortable. What club? He probably just means the Crowhaven Road kids. They do seem to stick together sort of like a club. "No, I'm just friends with Diana." I answered. They head to their classrooms looking bewildered, but _**very **_impressed.

I sigh and turn to walk into my own classroom, but instead I walk right into someone.

**Cliffie! Sort of. Hope you enjoyed. I couldn't get everything I wanted in here. **

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo *checks watch*ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not getting this out sooner. I said I'd have this out by Tuesday unless something drastic happened, and something drastic DID happen. My aunt died of a heart attack. We didn't see each other that often, but she is a song writer, and is the one that got me hooked on poetry and writing. I just didn't feel in a writing mood when I found out, but then I thought, she always encouraged me to write no matter what, so that's what I'm gonna try to do. But please forgive me if updates are slightly more infrequent.**

**Next chappie Harry will meet the rest of the circle. Harry writes to his friends and the group that needs a better acronym. Plus, HARRY'S INITIATION INTO THE CIRCLE YAYZ!**

_**IMPORTANT QUESTION: DO YOU THINK THE CIRCLE SHOULD GO WITH Harry TO HOGWARTS OR SHOULD HE GO BY HIMSELF? YOU CAN ANSWER IN YOUR REVIEW, OR VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE, OR BOTH!**_

**Leave A Review And You Get A Shout Out In The Next Chappie**

**Hiana or Diary- I like the story and will continue reading it.**

**Harmony- The story was okay, but could use some work, and I may or may not continue reading it.**

***Angel shudders* Hinny- I didn't like the story and will not continue reading it.**

**Please note that no matter what you put, I will keep writing this story! More than just a name reviews are greatly appreciated, though I know some of you are busy. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, however, flames only serve to fuel Faye's fire obsession, you'll see more of her next chappie, and will see that is not needed. Please, have mercy on the circle and don't fuel Faye's fire obsession.**

**Nothing more to say except sorry again! Bye until next chappie!**


End file.
